1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other on the organic emission layer to form excitons. The excitons emit light while emitting energy.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display substrate including an organic emission layer, and an encapsulation substrate covering the display substrate. A sealant is located around a periphery of the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate to attach the display substrate to the encapsulation substrate, and to seal them together. To protect the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display from moisture and/or oxides, a getter is located between a pixel area where the organic emission layer is located, and the sealant.
However, when the amount of the getter is increased to improve moisture penetration prevention, a cell gap between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is also increased. When the cell gap is increased, adhesion between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate may be deteriorated, such that there is a limit to how much the cell gap may be increased.
To prevent the increase of the cell gap when increasing the amount of the getter, the glass substrate can be etched to increase the amount of the getter located between the encapsulation substrate and display substrate; however, this adds an additional etch process and cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.